


A Lesson in Shipboard Discipline

by NakedOwlMan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Gags, Humiliation, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Rape, Spanking, Vibrator, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedOwlMan/pseuds/NakedOwlMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard goes to drastic measures to ensure Miranda and Jack follow her orders</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Meme fill - original prompt at http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/2790.html?thread=5149414#t5149414

"So," Erin Shepard said, reading the tech report in front of her with a cautious eye, "We're sure that the Normandy is space-worthy?"  
  
Joker nodded. "Please, Commander, you think I would let my baby out there in anything less than peak condition? She's all ready to go."  
  
"I still can't believe those two," Shepard's tone was filled with regret. "I know Jack said she was going to go after Miranda after the mission was over, but I guess I figured that after working together for so long, maybe they would at least be able to tolerate each other."  
  
"She was always a loose cannon, but I never would have thought she could have done that much damage."  
  
Shepard handed the datapad back to Joker. "Not that Miranda is blameless. She could have contacted somebody for assistance or just subdued Jack. Instead we had two biotics going at it full-force, and damn near turning deck 3 into a vacuum."  
  
"Yeah, normally I prefer for my catfights to include more clothes-tearing and less hull-tearing," Joker said. "So, I gotta ask, Commander... what's going on with them? They haven't been seen on the ship since all the shit went down. You kick them off?"  
  
Shepard shook her head. "A temporary leave of absence. I relieved them of their duties for a month and sent them off to the Citadel. I figure either they'll work things out, or one of them will kill the other and problem solved."  
  
Joker whistled between his teeth. "You can be so cruel sometimes, Commander."  
  
"You don't know the half of it," Shepard said with a crooked smile. "Now, let's set a course for that distress beacon Anderson gave us the heads-up about. Maybe we can actually get back in the good graces of the Council now, without those two about to rip us to shreds."  
  
"Aye aye, ma'am," Joker said, his chair spinning back into place.  
  
Shepard turned and walked purposefully down the narrow hallway to the lift. She passed Kelly on the way. "Everything's ready?" Shepard asked her.  
  
"They should be ready to see you about now," Kelly said.  
  
"Good work," Shepard said. "Make sure I'm not disturbed for a while. All the stress recently; I think I need a rest."  
  
Kelly smiled. "Naturally. Just give me a call if you need anything."  
  
The lift doors closed in front of her. She watched the floor indicator with growing anticipation. Why couldn't this elevator move any fucking faster?  
  
Finally, however, the text above the door read "Deck 1," and Shepard stepped off into the hallway outside of her cabin.  
  
Before she opened the door, however, she needed to make the proper preparations. She boldly unzipped her uniform and threw it off. Underneath, the black PVC straps of the harness she had been wearing criss-crossed around her bare breasts and pleasantly rubbed against her clitoris. Yanking her Alliance regulation footwear off, she stepped into the thigh-length, high-heeled latex boots she had left outside her door and fastened the straps up both legs. Next to those, Shepard slowly drew on a pair of glistening black gloves, pulling them up to her elbows with a loud snap. Finally, she reached up to tie her brunette locks back into a high ponytail.  
  
When she opened the door and stepped inside, she got the reaction she aimed for. The two women kneeling naked on the floor widened their eyes in shock at their half-naked, latex-clad commander.  
  
"Before I start," Shepard said as she strutted into the room, "I need you two to understand that you've left me no other option."  
  
If they understood, Miranda and Jack weren't in the position to acknowledge this. Not with the rubber ball gags jammed into their mouths.  
  
The two women watched Shepard as she paced back and forth around them. Miranda's eyes were wide with horror, while Jack's were narrowed in pure hatred.  
  
"The Normandy has an important mission," Shepard said, her voice emotionless and blunt. "And I need every resource I can get to fight against the Reapers. Two powerful biotics like yourselves are invaluable, but no matter what I try, I just can't get you two to listen to reason."  
  
Miranda was trying to say something around the bright red ball in her mouth, and Shepard ignored it. Jack would have probably killed Shepard there and then, if she and Miranda didn't currently have their limbs fastened behind them with arm-binders, their ankles manacled together, and one other fashion accessory Shepard had procured from Omega, fastened around both their necks.  
  
"I've tried forcing you to work together on missions," Shepard continued, her eyes roaming over the two shivering women down on the floor. "Thought maybe if you two depended on each other in the field of battle, you might form a bond. But as soon as you were back on the ship, the fighting would begin all over again."  
  
Shepard tugged on the tight fingers of her gloves, adjusting them as she paced around her two captives. "So I tried separating you two, but that didn't work either. You just tracked each other down and kept going at it, throwing your biotics around hard enough to damn near blow up the whole ship."  
  
Jack was concentrating on Shepard, obviously trying to use her powers to inflict some sort of harm on the woman parading around her. Shepard smirked at this.  
  
"I've tried having Kelly counsel you, tried keeping you too busy with duties to think about screwing with each other... nothing else has worked."  
  
Reaching onto her desk, Shepard picked up a stiff riding crop. "So, we've come to this. You two are going to obey me, one way or another. Because if you don't... you suffer."  
  
At the sound of the word, the two women let out muffled screams, their bodies jerking spasmodically as they struggled not to fall to the ground. A red light on the front of the collars they wore around their necks flashed rapidly as they cried out around the gags in their mouth.  
  
After about twenty seconds, Shepard said "Shut off," and the two women stopped jerking, both of them breathing heavily, their eyes filled with agony.  
  
"Interesting device, isn't it? Quarian-made, from what I understand. Works on the same principle as their nerve-stimulators, albeit stimulating a different, less pleasurable set of nerves. Plus, it has the added bonus of blocking your biotic powers as well."  
  
Moving to Miranda's side, Shepard ran the riding crop across her cheek, and then down her body to brush against her nipples. "Treating you as my subordinates didn't work. Neither did trying to treat you like my friends. So now, I've got no other option but to treat you as my slaves." With a swift motion, Shepard brought the riding crop down onto Miranda's breast, leaving a harsh red mark and eliciting a wounded cry from the XO.  
  
Shepard moved to stand behind Jack, trailing the crop around the intricate map of tattoos and scars across the woman’s bare skin. "You may think I'm cruel, but I want you to remember the pain of those collars, and understand that this..." Shepard swung the crop against Jack's ass, and a hard crack echoed across the room. "This is me being kind. Because no matter what, the next month is going to be very, very painful for both of you. I need to teach you a lesson, and despite all my attempts, it's obviously not one I can teach you with a warm smile and a friendly conversation."  
  
Shepard moved back in front of her captives, slapping the crop lightly against her hand. "So, it's your choice. You can use this month to get used to taking my orders with a smile, or... you can suffer."  
  
Shepard watched them writhe in pain for several more seconds. "Shut off," Shepard said, and the two women stopped screaming into their gags.  
  
"Consider today orientation," Shepard said. "Getting you used to the current situation, and ready for what's to come. Tomorrow, we start your lessons in earnest."  
  
The two struggled as they watched Shepard's nearly-bare ass bounce its way out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Day 1_  
  
Miranda kept staring at the door to Shepard's cabin long after it had closed. She kept hoping it would open back up again, with Shepard in her usual uniform, telling them this was all one big hazing or something, and letting them free.  
  
Because this couldn't actually be happening. Shepard was a good-hearted person. She'd seen the Commander go out of her way to help others in need. Rather than expose Tali's father's crimes on the Flotilla, she had rallied the crowd against the Admiralty board, until they were forced to drop the charges in shame. She'd helped both Miranda and Jack with major issues in their lives, and afterward urged them to spare people they were seconds away from killing.  
  
The Shepard that had walked in however long ago wasn't the Shepard Miranda had thought she knew. And all this over a little argument?  
  
It was mostly Jack's fault anyway. Miranda was forcing herself not to look over at the naked woman kneeling next to her. Whenever she stole a glance, however, the seething anger in Jack's eyes frightened her. Miranda couldn't help but wonder who the psychotic biotic was angrier at: Shepard, or her.  
  
"You just had to start things up again, didn't you?" Miranda thought ruefully. "Coming into my office to taunt me like that." Miranda remembered it all over again. Jack must have snuck a peek at the files the Shadow Broker had on the crew. Whoever had leaked the message from Dr. Grenway, Miranda would have to find and kill them after this was all over.  
  
In any case, Jack had immediately started with the vicious taunts. Talking about how easier it must have been to be a slut when she didn't have to worry about getting knocked up. How at least she wouldn't curse the world with any perfectly bitchy little offspring.  
  
It had hurt, and yes, Miranda had probably overreacted. But Jack had started the whole thing, even if it had been Miranda's biotic flare-up that had nearly caused a hull breach. Jack should be the one taking this punishment, not her.  
  
No, Miranda thought to herself. Neither of us should be. Nothing was deserving of something like this. Her shoulders ached from being yanked back into the arm-binders, her jaw sore from being forced open by the giant ball in her mouth. And most of all, she could still feel the after-effects of the collar around her neck sending intense pain throughout her entire body.  
  
She wanted to cry, being abused and humiliated like this, but she needed to stay strong. As much for her own sanity as to not let Jack see her weak. She had to keep focused. Figure out a way out of this situation before things got too out of hand.  
  
"The next month is going to be very, very painful for both of you," Shepard had said, and the cold look in her eyes had told Miranda that she wasn't bluffing.  
  
The minutes turned into hours, the cold steel floor pressing painfully into Miranda's knees as she stared at the walls of Shepard's room. She searched for something sharp, anything she could use to attempt to remove the bindings around her arms.  
  
She had about given up by the time the door opened again. Miranda snapped her attention to the new arrival.  
  
"Dinner time," Kelly Chambers said cheerfully. The ship's yeoman had also entered the room without her uniform, instead wearing a short leather miniskirt, a pair of high-heeled lace-up boots, and nothing else.  
  
The redhead set down something on Shepard's desk and turned to the two captive women. "Now, before you get any funny ideas, my voice is also coded into your collars. So if you try to make any sudden moves or anything like that, you might have to suffer."  
  
Miranda bit hard into her ball gag as the agony filled her again. It must have been only a few seconds before Kelly said "Shut off," but even that felt like an eternity.  
  
"So, I'm going to take your gags out, so you can eat," Kelly said. "Mistress said if you behave, I can leave them off."  
  
She walked over to Jack and reached behind her head to unfasten the strap. As soon as the ball was out of Jack's mouth, she lunged forward. There was an audible click as Jack's teeth bit down on empty air where Kelly's hand had been seconds before.  
  
"Hey," Kelly stepped back from Jack. "I said behave, now! Do you want me to turn on the collars again?"  
  
"Fuck you," Jack snapped at her. "The second I get the chance, you, Shepard... this whole fucking ship is fucking dead!"  
  
Kelly clucked her tongue. "Somebody's going to need a spanking later," she chirped. "You keep this up, you'll end up here for another month."  
  
Jack spat at Kelly, who just shook her head like a teacher dealing with a particularly unruly student. She walked over to Miranda, standing in front of her with her crotch at Miranda's face-level. Kelly wore no underwear under the short skirt, and her shaven pussy was right in Miranda's face.  
  
"Now, Miranda, you're going to be good, aren't you?" Kelly looked down at Miranda curiously.  
  
Miranda nodded. The best bet now was to play along, wait for the proper opportunity.  
  
Walking right up to Miranda, Kelly put her crotch right into Miranda's face. Miranda tried to rear away, but Kelly held her head tightly in place. Miranda's nose was filled with the unmistakable scent of Kelly's arousal as she bent over to unstrap the ball gag.  
  
As soon as her mouth was free and Kelly stepped back, Miranda took a deep breath. "Kelly, you have to stop this," she begged. "Shepard's gone crazy, you need to let us go."  
  
Kelly's expression turned sympathetic. "Aw, Miranda, I remember when I was like you. After I forgot to feed Mistress's fish and she called me up her for my first education, I resisted at first. But after a while, I realized that Mistress was only looking out for me. She wanted to make sure I followed her orders properly, didn't make a mistake like that again." She smiled bashfully. "I still screwed up a couple of times, though, and Mistress made sure I was properly reprimanded."  
  
She leaned down to be face-to-face to Miranda. "But after a while, even being punished feels good. I'll tell you a secret: sometimes I even screw up on purpose, just so Mistress will punish me. Yesterday, I 'forgot' to deliver the weekly status report."  
  
Turning around, Kelly lifted up the back of her skirt to reveal her bare ass. Several red welts rose up from her creamy white buttocks. "See how kind Mistress is?" Kelly said. "To give me such proper education. And now you two get to be educated, too! It's going to be so much fun!"  
  
Miranda was chilled. How long had this been going on? How much abuse had this poor woman suffered to turn her into this, a willing participant in this depravity?  
  
She had to hope, however, that maybe some vestige of Kelly's old self resided in the dutiful slave that stood before her. Miranda made up her mind then; she had to play nice with Kelly. Use their past friendship and establish a bond, and hopefully convince her to let them go.  
  
"I'm sure it will be," Miranda said, forcing a smile to her face. "Now, though, I'm kinda hungry." Shifting, she presented her bound arms to Kelly.  
  
Kelly watched her in confusion. "What are you doing? You want your arms free?" She giggled. "Silly, you won't need that!"  
  
Walking back to the desk, Kelly retrieved what she had brought in. With a metallic clang, she dropped the two items to the floor.  
  
In front of Miranda and Jack were two gleaming, chrome dog dishes. The one in front of Jack had the word "SLUT" painted in black on the surface. In front of Miranda was painted the word "WHORE." Inside the dishes were some kind of runny, foul-smelling stew, looking like something Gardner had tossed out for not meeting even his low standards.  
  
"Eat up, little doggies," Kelly said with a giggle.  
  
Jack bared her teeth. "You can tell Shepard to fuck herself. I'll starve to death before I let her treat me like an animal."  
  
"Mistress thought you'd say that," Kelly replied. Disappointed, she walked over and picked up Jack's dish. After laying it back on the desk, she retrieved Jack's ball gag and, after some struggling, jammed it back into her mouth and strapped it tightly on. "You'll change your mind in a day or so, I imagine."  
  
Trying to play the part of the obedient one, at least for now, Miranda bent down and forced herself to slurp up some of the disgusting dish. She tried her best to keep from gagging as she swallowed the concoction. It was the worst thing she'd ever tasted, but she smiled up at Kelly as she ate, her face covered with the brown slop. She could hear Jack cursing against her ball gag, but ignored it. Soon, the vast majority of the horrible meal was forced down, and Miranda leaned back, broth dripping from her face onto her bare breasts. She wanted to puke, both from the taste of the meal and from the utter humiliation of it all.  
  
"Good doggie," Kelly exclaimed. "I'll be sure to tell Mistress how well you're behaving. She's down paying a visit to Tali in engineering, but she should be up fairly soon."  
  
Tali, Miranda thought to herself. She and Shepard had been pretty cozy with each other ever since her trial on the Flotilla. Did Tali know about all this? No, she couldn't. Shepard had played the part of the kind-hearted commander so well with Miranda; it probably would be just as easy to deceive Tali as well.  
  
An image came to Miranda's head of Shepard smiling and laughing with Tali, the two of them holding hands like two chaste lovers, before Shepard left her to come up here and put on her latex fetish outfit, before bending Kelly over and "disciplining" her.  
  
The deceitful bitch. Miranda didn't care what it meant to the fight against the Reapers. The second she had the opportunity, she was going to take Shepard out.  
  
She betrayed none of this in her expression, however, dutifully giving Kelly access to her face as the yeoman patiently wiped off the remains of the meal with a washrag. Miranda couldn't help but notice that Kelly was paying particular attention to her breasts, and let out a gasp as Kelly just dropped the rag altogether and began fondling her tit openly.  
  
"I hope Mistress lets me play with you soon," Kelly was whispering into her ear. "She told me it wouldn't be for a little while, but I just can't wait."  
  
Miranda struggled not to flinch away as Kelly kneaded her breasts, her long fingernails digging painfully into her flesh. With her free hand, Kelly stuck her hand under her skirt and rubbed at her clitoris frantically. Before too long, her knees buckled slightly, and she let out several heated moans. Miranda had heard rumors about Kelly's sexual proclivities, but she had never imagined that she'd see the yeoman openly masturbating in front of her, all while continuing to grope her.  
  
Lowering her skirt and smoothing it out, Kelly grabbed Miranda's dish and headed for the door. "Mistress will be arriving shortly," Kelly said. "If she asks, tell her I broke the rules and touched you. I need to be given the proper punishment for that."  
  
Kelly stepped out the door, once again leaving Miranda and Jack alone.  
  
"Jack, listen to me," Miranda said in low tones. Jack snapped her attention to Miranda, her eyes still narrowed in hatred and blame. "I know you hate me right now, and probably with good reason. But right now, we need to work together to get out of this. Do you think you can do that?"  
  
Jack did nothing for several seconds. Finally, she gave a reluctant nod.  
  
"We won't gain anything from resisting. If we do that, Shepard will just come down harder on us. We need to play along, follow her orders for now.  
  
Jack violently shook her head, her frown evident even with the ball shoved in her mouth.  
  
"I know," Miranda said. "It's disgraceful. But the only way we're going to get out of this is if we lull Shepard into complacency. Make her think we're obeying so she lowers their guard."  
  
Jack still seemed resistant, so Miranda assured her. "And once she loses focus on us, we'll take the opportunity to free ourselves... and then we'll kill her."  
  
This got Jack's attention. She nodded at this.  
  
"But for now, we've got to play the part of the good little slaves," Miranda said. "Can you do that, Jack?"  
  
The bald woman's shoulders slumped, and her eyes were downcast as she nodded.  
  
"Keep your eyes open," Miranda said. "If you see an opportunity, take it. But only if you're sure you can get to Shepard before she says anything and triggers these collars."  
  
Jack nodded again, and the two of them settled in for another long wait.  
  
Sometime later, Miranda had no way of knowing how long, the door slid open again, and Shepard stepped in. She hadn't put on her outfit from the previous visit, and was still in her uniform. Kelly, on the other hand, had put back on her short skirt and high heels, and helped Shepard out of her uniform.  
  
"I heard you obeyed well, Miranda," Shepard said as Kelly was unhooking her bra. "I always knew you'd make a perfect little slave. But if you think it's going to save you from what's to come in the next few days, you're wrong."  
  
Miranda said nothing, simply staring down at the floor, looking as defeated as possible. In her mind, she came up with as many different ways as possible of murdering this woman.  
  
"Kelly, help me get them ready for bed," Shepard said, fully nude now. Kelly walked around behind Miranda and began unfastening the arm binders.  
  
Miranda considered making her move at this point, but she knew it wasn't the time. Shepard stood far away from Kelly and Miranda, watching for any sign of resistance. Miranda might be able to get a strike in on Kelly, but she'd never make it to Shepard in time before Shepard could speak the keyword to put her in agony.  
  
The arm-binders were off, and Miranda moved her arms forward to relieve the soreness in her shoulders. As Kelly moved over to Jack, Miranda gave her a hard stare, shaking her head almost imperceptibly. "Don't," Miranda mouthed. "Not now."  
  
Jack narrowed her eyes, and Miranda tensed as Kelly started unfastening Jack's bindings. Any moment, she expected Jack to lock her hands around Kelly's throat, or make a run toward Shepard. But Jack stayed kneeling on the floor, fixing Kelly and Shepard with angry stares.  
  
"Stand up," Shepard ordered them. Miranda's legs were as sore as she could ever remember, but she got to her feet. Jack stood as well, Miranda happy to see she was sticking with the plan.  
  
Shepard pressed a button on a nearby wall panel, and Miranda jerked in surprise as she heard a metallic clacking sound from above. From the ceiling descended two sets of heavy steel manacles. Shepard saw the look of surprise on Miranda's face and laughed wickedly.  
  
"Remember that requisition for renovations to my quarters, Miss Lawson?" Shepard asked with a smirk. "I thought something like this might be necessary a while ago, so I thought it best to be prepared." Shepard directed Kelly toward Miranda, and the yeoman grabbed Miranda's arms and yanked them up to be fastened into the manacles. Jack's eyes went wide, and again Miranda wondered if she was going to try to escape, but Jack didn't resist as Kelly raised her arms up to be locked in as well.  
  
Shepard pushed another button, and Miranda cried out as the manacle chains raised slightly into the ceiling, raising her into the air until she could barely touch the floor with her toes. Her already sore shoulders flared up in fresh agony. God, there was no way she could sleep in a state like this. Jack grunted in pain as well as she dangled from the ceiling.  
  
Shepard had her crop back in her hand, and she walked over to Jack. "You'd better eat tomorrow, slut," she said. "You keep me awake with your stomach growling tonight, I swear I'll make you feel it in the morning." She directed five hard swats in rapid succession to Jack's ass, the tattooed woman struggling against her bonds as the blows hit.  
  
Strolling over to Miranda, Shepard ran a hand down her bare stomach. "Kelly tells me she touched you inappropriately. Is that true?"  
  
Miranda looked at Kelly, who nodded. "Yes, she... she touched me," Miranda said.  
  
"So, you were flirting with her?" Shepard said.  
  
Miranda shook her head. "No, I wasn't."  
  
"Don't contradict me, whore," Shepard said, slapping her crop across Miranda's abdomen. "You were showing off that perfect body of yours, corrupting my poor innocent servant. You wanted her to touch you, didn't you?"  
  
"No, I... aaah!" Miranda cried out as the crop struck her thigh.  
  
"What did I just say?" Shepard barked.  
  
Miranda let out a sob. "You said not to contradict you."  
  
"So let me ask again. You wanted Kelly to touch you, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Shepard nodded in satisfaction. "I thought so. You think Kelly's sexy, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"What about her do you find sexy?"  
  
"I... I don't know," Miranda said, and shrieked as Shepard's crop hit her again.  
  
"You just said you find her sexy, now you don't know? Tell me what you find sexy about her!"  
  
Miranda shook her head. "I... I don't..." Shepard hit her again. "Aaah! Everything! Everything about her is sexy!"  
  
"Everything? Come on, you can do better than that! There's got to be some part of her you find sexy!"  
  
Miranda looked over at Kelly, who was watching this with one hand fondling her own breast, the other under her skirt. "Her face is sexy!"  
  
"Her face?" Shepard's tone was annoyed. "What a stupid answer," she swatted twice at Miranda's ass, leaving dark red lines. "Come on, what else do you find sexy?"  
  
Miranda struggled to come up with a satisfactory answer. Watching Kelly feel herself up, she blurted out, "Her breasts. Her breasts are sexy."  
  
Shepard's blows stopped. "That's better. So, you like her breasts. What would you do with her breasts if you could do anything you wanted to them?"  
  
"I'd... touch them," Miranda said. Seeing this answer wasn't to Shepard's satisfaction, she kept going. "And lick them."  
  
"Keep going."  
  
"I'd lick her breasts," Miranda spoke rapidly, saying anything to keep the crop from hitting her again. "I'd suck on her nipples and... and bite them."  
  
Shepard nodded. "And what about her pussy? Is her pussy sexy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Say her pussy's sexy."  
  
Miranda muttered, "Her pussy is extremely sexy."  
  
"You want to lick Kelly's pussy, don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes, what?"  
  
"Yes, I want to lick Kelly's pussy. I want to lick her pussy and suck on her clit, and have her cum all over my face."  
  
Shepard laughed. "I knew it. Under all that professionalism and cold demeanor, you're nothing but a lesbian whore. Aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm a lesbian whore."  
  
"Well, whore," Shepard said, motioning to Kelly to come over with something. "Since you've been so forthcoming, I think I'll reward you with some nice dreams tonight."  
  
Miranda gasped as she felt something cold against her groin. Looking down, she saw Shepard shoving a metal vibrator inside her pussy. She flicked a switch, and Miranda heard the buzz as it began moving inside her. Shepard motioned Kelly over, and Kelly strapped on a chastity belt-like device to hold the vibrator inside Miranda’s pussy.  
  
"You like this, don't you, whore?" Shepard said to Miranda.  
  
"I do."  
  
"You're going to spend all night dreaming about eating pussy like a good whore, and just cumming at the thought of it, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
"Just don't make too much noise," Shepard said, reaching up to roughly grip Miranda's cheeks. "Or you might end up like the slut over there."  
  
Looking over, Miranda saw that Kelly was spreading Jack's ass cheeks, forcing an intimidating-looking butt plug up into Jack's rear passage. Jack jerked and twisted, but Kelly was able to hold her still long enough to firmly seat the device inside of Jack.  
  
Miranda could feel herself start to sweat, the vibrator inside her doing its work entirely too well. To have an orgasm in this situation seemed absolutely insane, but Miranda didn't have as much control over her body as she would have liked, and the tingle between her legs was getting impossible to ignore.  
  
Meanwhile, Shepard was throwing back her covers and crawling into bed. Kelly climbed in beside her, wrapping her arms lovingly around the commander. Before Shepard pulled her sheets back over her body, Miranda saw Kelly's hand move between Shepard's legs and start working.  
  
And it was right then that Miranda had the first of many orgasms that awaited her that night.


	3. Chapter 3

_Day 2_  
  
She was fucking pathetic.  
  
Jack had spent the entire night in agony. It felt like her arms were being torn off from being suspended in the air for hours on end. Not to mention her ankles: Shepard had adjusted the height of the chains until Jack was barely able to stand on her tiptoes. This allowed her to relieve the pain in her arms, but the stress of standing on the balls of her feet was soon too painful, and she allowed herself to hang, wrenching her arms anew.  
  
And that didn't even take into account the giant piece of rubber shoved up her ass. She fought the urge to expel it; Kelly had whispered into her ear that if the butt plug was on the floor when Shepard woke up, she'd wind up with one twice the size to replace it, and Shepard would use duct tape to keep it inside this time.  
  
What a fucking great plan Miranda had. Play along with the crazy woman, maybe it'll make things go easier. Easy for the cheerleader to say; Jack could still hear her stifling moans as the vibrator in her pussy stimulated her into repeated orgasms.  
  
This was all her fucking fault, anyway. Such a sensitive little girl, getting all worked up over a few insults. Hell, Jack had promised the Cerberus bitch she'd kill her when she got the chance; Miranda should have been happy Jack had just hit her with a few spiteful words instead of a charged-up biotic blast that would have torn her pretty little head right off her shoulders.  
  
But Miranda been just as much a bitch as ever, and her little display had landed both of them in the cabin of a woman with one hell of a fucked up secret life. Hard to admit now, but there'd been a time, seemed like ages ago, when Jack had found Shepard pretty fucking sexy. If she wasn't so busy dry-humping little miss Spacesuit over in the engine room, Jack might have shown her how much fun a pussy can be when you're able to take it out of the wrapper.  
  
"Well, looks like you got your wish," Jack spitefully thought to herself. She tried out her feet and gasped at the pain, immediately returning to hanging. "You can have Shepard play with your pussy as much as you want, and all you have to do is do everything she says."  
  
After she'd escaped from Cerberus, she'd made a promise that nobody was going to take control of her ever again. Her life was her own, and although there'd been times when her freedom had been stolen away from her, she always fought tooth and nail to gain it back.  
  
And now, the cheerleader was telling her to let Shepard do what she wanted to her. Fuck that shit. She'd endured pain before. Maybe not for a whole month, but Jack had confidence she could withstand whatever Shepard could dish out.  
  
"And what then?" asked that same damn annoying voice in her head. "What if she decides she need to keep punishing you for another month? Or a year? Nobody on this ship would miss you, would wonder about where you went. Hell, as soon as the cheerleader is free, she'll probably just run out and leave you to hang. You're fucked, Jack."  
  
"No," Jack muttered around the ball gag in her mouth.  
  
She felt a hand roughly slap her ass. "What was that, slut?" Shepard was awake, dressed back up in her sleazy little latex outfit, her fingers digging hard into the flesh of Jack's behind. Reaching around, she unstrapped the ballgag and removed it from Jack's mouth.  
  
"I said fuck you, bitch," Jack said.  
  
Next to her, Kelly was letting Miranda out of her bindings. No sooner were Miranda's arms removed from the manacles, then Kelly had her put her hands behind her back to be cuffed together again. Miranda seemed to barely notice, however, as she was now openly moaning, the vibrator inside her sending her over the edge yet again.  
  
"I think our little whore's had enough fun for a while," Shepard said. "Take the vibrator out and go give her a nice cold shower to cool down."  
  
Hooking a thin chain to a loop on the front of Miranda's pain collar, Kelly led Miranda by the neck into the bathroom. After a few minutes, Jack heard Miranda shriek as the cold water hit her, and allowed herself a smile. So much for obedience paying off.  
  
Seeing the look on Jack's face, Shepard slapped her across the cheek. "Did I tell you that you could smile, slut? You don't do anything unless I tell you to, is that understood, slut?"  
  
"Stop calling me that," Jack snarled. "My name is Jack. You have trouble remembering, I'll make sure to carve it into your chest after I rip your fucking tits off!"  
  
Shepard slowly smiled. "You need to understand something, slut: you're not going to beat this. I know you think you're tough, you think you can withstand the pain. But you can't. You won't. Do you know why?" When Jack refused to answer, Shepard gave her face a tender stroke. "It's because deep down inside, you want to be a slave, don't you?"  
  
Jack's eyes went wide with anger. "Bullshit!"  
  
"Really?" Shepard said, her hands now drifting down to grab hold of Jack's small breasts, her thumbs rubbing back and forth against her areolae. The stimulation overcame Jack's disgust, and her nipples were soon rock-solid. "You look like you're enjoying yourself."  
  
Jack sneered. "Yeah, I'm so fucking hot for you, Shepard. Why don't you let my hands free and I'll return the favor?"  
  
"Soon enough," Shepard said. "Matter of fact, I'm going to make you a bet, slut. Before I leave this room, you're going to be eating my pussy. No... you're going to beg to be allowed to eat my pussy."  
  
She didn't even dignify this with an answer. Shrugging, Shepard removed her hands from Jack's breasts. Reaching behind her on the bed, Shepard held up a small chain with two metal clamps attached. "For now, let's just make sure those hard slut nipples of yours don't go to waste, okay?"  
  
Jack gritted her teeth as Shepard attached the clamps at the ends of the chains to her erect nipples. They pinched painfully enough, but then Shepard grabbed something else: a small weighted ball with a hook on the end.  
  
"While the whore's getting cleaned up, let's play a little game," Shepard said. "See how many of these I can put on before you scream."  
  
"You fucking..." Jack winced as Shepard dropped the first weight to hang on the chain. Her nipples were yanked painfully downward, but she gritted her teeth hard and didn't make a sound.  
  
Shepard arched an eyebrow. "Off to a promising start," Shepard said, grabbing the ball hooked to the chain and tugging it downward slightly. Jack closed her eyes tightly, gripping her teeth tightly shut as the second weight dropped into place.  
  
The pain in her arms and feet was like a splinter compared to this. Jack could feel agonized tears start to fall down her cheeks, but still she refused to cry out.  
  
"All it takes is one word, slut, and this will go so much easier," Shepard said, juggling the third weight between her hands. "Just one word, and I'll show you pleasure like you never imagined."  
  
Leaning close, Shepard stared Jack in the eye. "'Mistress.' Submit yourself to me, show me what an obedient little slut you are, and call me Mistress, and you will find that I am exceedingly generous to my slaves. Say the word, slut," Shepard held up the third weight and dropped it onto the chain. Jack let out a long pained grunt between her teeth. "You won't regret it, I promise."  
  
"M..." Jack muttered, her nipples feeling like they were ready to be torn off. "M..."  
  
"What's that?" Shepard said, leaning close to Jack's face.  
  
"M...my name is Jack, bitch," Jack growled.  
  
Sighing, Shepard dropped a fourth weight onto the chain, and Jack screamed. Shepard left the weights on for some time, Jack shaking and writhing in her chains, trying to throw the painful weight off. After a few endless minutes, Shepard grabbed the chain and yanked, and Jack cried out again as the clamps scraped against her tender nipples before snapping away.  
  
Jack could feel her vision clouding, but forced herself to remain conscious. She wouldn't give Shepard the satisfaction of passing out. No matter what, this woman would not break her.  
  
Kelly returned from the bathroom with a shivering Miranda being led by her leash behind her. The woman was covered in goose-pimples, her dark hair damp from the chilling shower. Bringing her into position, Kelly shoved her down to her knees, attaching a leg-spreader to her ankles as soon as she was kneeling on the floor.  
  
Shepard moved away from Jack and sat down on the foot of her bed. While she spread her legs to reveal her shaven snatch, Kelly unfastened Jack from the ceiling and locked her into restraints identical to Miranda's.  
  
The two of them were back where they started: on their knees in front of Shepard. The latex-clad dominatrix they had once called Commander smiled lewdly as she rubbed her latex-clad fingers against her swollen pussy lips. "So, I need to be getting to my less-interesting duties soon," she said. "And we've still got so much more time together, I'd hate to waste all my ideas for you in just a few days. But I wanted to tell you about one more function of the collars you're wearing."  
  
Turning to Jack, she said, "Slut, suffer."  
  
Jack's sore nipples were entirely forgotten as the collar sprang to life, stimulating all of her pain receptors at once. She fell forward onto her face, feeling the metal floor pound into her cheek but not caring, the small injury nothing compared to the agony filling her now.  
  
"Slut, turn off."  
  
And just as soon as it was there, it was gone. Kelly grabbed Jack by her aching shoulders and yanked her torso back upright. Jack gasped for air, the aftershocks of the pain only slowly starting to fade.  
  
"Whore, suffer," Shepard said, and Jack was quick to turn to see Miranda start to cry out and writhe in misery. At least something good came out of all this.  
  
"Whore, turn off," and Miranda's cries faded into whimpers. Shepard continued to play with herself as she spoke. "Now, here's my plan for the day. When I leave this room, one of you is still going to have their collar on. And it'll stay on until I find the spare time to come back up here and turn it off. But as I'm sure you know, the Commander of the Normandy has a lot of things to juggle, so that could take a very long time."  
  
Jack shivered at the thought. A few seconds with the collar turned on was absolute misery. To be tortured that way for hours? She'd told herself this morning that she could resist anything that Shepard threw at her. But suddenly, she didn't feel so confident.  
  
"Slut," Shepard said, and Jack tensed as she feared the next word out of Shepard's mouth would be the trigger to her collar. Instead, Shepard casually asked, "The whore kneeling on the floor next to you... is she your friend?"  
  
"Fuck no," Jack answered automatically.  
  
"Do you want to have sex with her?"  
  
Jack spat. "I'd rather fuck a disease-ridden varren. Or you. Same difference."  
  
Shepard clucked her tongue. "Kelly, if you would."  
  
Walking up behind Jack, Kelly reached down over Jack's shoulders and grabbed her nipples, yanking hard. Jack cried out in pain, the already-tender nubs screaming with fresh punishment.  
  
"Give me straight answers from now on, slut," Shepard said coldly, "Or the decision of who gets to have their collar left on will already be made. So, you hate the whore, then?"  
  
Fresh tears welling up in her eyes, Jack nodded her head as hard as she could. Kelly released her nipples and she left out a pained sob.  
  
"Whore," Shepard turned her attention to Miranda. "You hate the bald slut kneeling next to you, don't you?"  
  
"Yes," Miranda said, her voice devoid of emotion. Jack wished she had her hands free to punch the little bitch. She couldn't help but wonder if Miranda was still playing the part, or if Shepard had already turned her into an obedient little slave. God knows the little bitch had been willing to trail after Shepard like a puppy dog even before this. The cheerleader probably couldn't wait for Shepard to give her another spanking.  
  
"So, neither of you like each other," Shepard stated the obvious like it was a grand revelation. "Well, we're going to work on that in the days to come. But for now, it should give you the proper motivation. Because, you see, you two get to decide which one of you will get to feel the pain of the collar, and which one will not."  
  
Shepard removed her hand from her snatch and held it up in the air. Dutifully, Kelly came over and licked Shepard's juices off the gleaming latex.  
  
"Because one of you," Shepard said, "is going to have their collar turned on. And the other one... will be the one who comes over here and puts their tongue in my cunt."  
  
Shepard let this hang in the air for a while, looking between the two women on the floor, still shaking a little from the pain that had been inflicted on them.  
  
"Just think, the person next to you will be spending hours in utter misery, experiencing pain like they've never gone through in their life. And all you have to do to make them feel that suffering is to come over here and lick me until I cum." Shepard began rubbing herself again, an evil grin on her face. "So, which one of you wants to volunteer?"  
  
"No," Jack thought to herself. "I won't, I won't. If I let her win here, it'll only be the beginning. But that collar hurts so fucking much." Looking over, Jack could see a similarly-conflicted expression on Miranda's face. Neither of them wanted to be the one to surrender, but neither of them wanted to spend endless hours in the purest state of pain ever known to man.  
  
Nobody spoke for several minutes, the only sound the wet squish of Shepard's fingers between her folds. A frown on her face, Shepard finally said, "Maybe you two need a reminder of what's at stake here. Suffer."  
  
Every time, she thought she would be prepared for how much it would hurt, and every time she was wrong. Maybe it was a minute until Shepard finally said "Shut off," maybe longer. Time lost all meaning in the throes of such pure agony.  
  
Once the collars blinked off, Jack found herself staring at Shepard's fingers, rubbing gently against her clit. Lazy circles, around and around, slipping a finger inside only to pull it out. Thick, wet pussy lips, just waiting for a tongue.  
  
"Would it really be so bad?" that voice inside her head again. "You'd wanted to fuck her before, anyway, right? And it would just be today. It's not like you aren't still you just because you ate a little snatch, right? And besides... won't it be great to see Miranda flop around like a fish out of water while that collar does its work?"  
  
She would keep resisting, she told herself. Just this once, though... it just hurt so much, having that collar on. To spend hours with it activated... she'd do just about anything right now to avoid it.  
  
Moving forward on her knees, Jack found herself kneeling in front of Shepard. As she leaned down, her tongue extended, she felt a cold hand rest on her scalp, holding her mouth an inch away from Shepard's moist pussy.  
  
"Do you want it, slut?"  
  
"My name is Jack" was what Jack thought.  
  
"Yes" was what she said.  
  
Shepard smiled and said, "Beg me to let you."  
  
"May I... may I please eat your pussy?"  
  
"May I please eat your pussy... what?"  
  
"M..." Jack looked up with wide eyes at Shepard. "May I please eat your pussy, Mistress?"  
  
Shepard nodded. "You may." She released Jack's head, and Jack wasted no time getting to work. While she darted her tongue against Shepard's clit, she could hear Miranda crying out behind her, only to have her screams muffled. Kelly must have been putting the ball-gag back in her mouth, Jack assumed. A small comfort at least; it would have been almost as much torture to have Miranda screaming the whole time while Shepard was gone.  
  
After a while, Jack heard Shepard gasping quickly, and her juices leaked out against Jack's busy tongue. As Jack pulled her head out from between Shepard's legs, she felt Kelly behind her, unlocking the manacles around her wrists.  
  
Standing up and walking around to the other side of the room, Shepard put her uniform on over the latex straps crisscrossing her body. "You did well, slut. To reward you, I will allow you use of my bed while I'm gone. I'm sure you're tired after last night's exertions. Have a nice rest. When you wake up, we'll continue your training."  
  
Kelly unfastened the leg spreader around Jack's ankles; all of the restraints had now been removed, except for the collar that was keeping Jack for making any move against Shepard.  
  
"Oh, nearly forgot," Shepard said. "Whore, suffer."  
  
Miranda screamed around the ball gag as the light on her collar flared to life. Shepard watched her writhe for a few seconds before nodding in approval. "Kelly, would you remind me in about two hours to come up and switch the whore's collar off?"  
  
Kelly grinned mischievously. "Of course, Mistress."  
  
Jack remembered the words Kelly had whispered to Miranda yesterday: "I'll tell you a secret: sometimes I even screw up on purpose, just so Mistress will punish me. Yesterday, I 'forgot' to deliver the weekly status report."  
  
Jack wondered if Kelly would "forget" to deliver this reminder to Shepard as well.  
  
After Shepard and Kelly were both dressed, they left Miranda and Jack alone. Jack sat and watched Miranda writhe in pain for a while, but somehow it didn't bring her the pleasure she had thought it would.  
  
Try as she might, she couldn't forget the price she'd paid for this.  
  
Turning away, Jack lied down in Shepard's bed and pulled the covers over her naked body, trying to sleep.  
  
But as tired as she felt, she couldn't block out the sound of Miranda's muffled screams. And the sound of her own voice in her mind, begging her captor to let her service her like a fucking... a fucking...  
  
"Like a slut," Jack muttered to herself, and it was only then that she remembered the oversized butt-plug that had been thrust inside her all this time. She started to reach for it, but her hand froze, and finally moved away.  
  
She couldn't allow herself that release. Not after what she had done.  
  
She was fucking pathetic.  
  
And she deserved this.


	4. Chapter 4

_Day 7_  
  
"Mmmm," Kelly reclined back on Shepard's couch, her head pointed at the ceiling, her eyes closed in bliss. "Shepard picked the right name for you, Whore. You could make a fortune eating pussy this well."  
  
"Anything to please you, Kelly," Miranda tried her best to sound seductive, as she forced herself to return her tongue to her tormentor's dewy lips.  
  
She hadn't ever dabbled in cunnilingus before, but Miranda was being forced to become a quick study. Her plan to befriend Shepard's favorite slave had come up empty. Kelly had been pleasant enough, but any attempts to engage her in conversation when Shepard wasn't around had just resulted in Kelly groping and molesting her.  
  
So, Miranda had decided that giving Kelly what she wanted was the only option she had to try to escape. She forced a smile as Kelly rested a hand on her head and forced her face deeper into her crotch.  
  
"Eat it, Whore," Kelly instructed her, cupping her breast and pinching at the nipple as she watched Miranda work. "Fuck, what a eager little whore tongue you have."  
  
Whore, that was what she was now. A few days ago, Shepard had addressed her as "Miranda" and, when she responded, whipped her for a solid minute. "That's not your name here, Whore," she had said after Miranda's cries subsided. "You will not answer to 'Miranda' or 'Miss Lawson' while you're my slave. You're a dirty, pathetic whore, and if you believe or act otherwise, you will be punished."  
  
So she played the whore. Putting on a show of moaning and wiggling whenever Shepard or Kelly put their fingers or other devices inside her. Bearing the whips and slaps of her captors and begging them for more. Resistance would gain her nothing at this point; she had to convince Shepard and Kelly she'd bought into this insanity if she had any hope of escaping.  
  
As she worked on pleasing Kelly, she tried to ignore the loud buzzing sound behind her. Jack had been fastened into some sort of primitive device, that both restrained her and drove a dildo in and out of her pussy. If she looked behind her, Miranda would see Jack spread-eagled, a gag in her mouth as she was repeatedly driven to unwilling orgasm, her array of tattoos now joined by new marks of harsh red.  
  
The worst part, though, was her eyes. Miranda almost wished Jack still had that anger she saw the first few days seething behind her gaze. But now, Jack's eyes were disturbingly blank. It was almost as if she had retreated into some private place in her mind, away from this madness and safe from harm. Considering Jack's past, Miranda wasn't surprised she had developed that sort of defense mechanism.  
  
In fact, Miranda wished she had a place of her own to retreat to. Because part of her was starting to wonder how much longer she could fake enjoying all of this.  
  
One of two things was bound to happen before the month was over: either her facade would break and she would have no hope of deceiving her way into escape... or even more disturbingly, she might reach a point where she wasn't faking anymore.  
  
"No," Miranda thought to herself, even as Kelly began to signal her impending climax above her. "No, that's impossible. You're not a whore, you're Miranda fucking Lawson, and you won't let them beat you."  
  
Behind her, she heard Jack crying out against her gag, as the dildo mechanically jackhammering into her sent her off into another climax.  
  
Kelly smiled, watching as Miranda licked up her juices like water in the Sahara. "Very nice, Whore. You're getting a lot better at this."  
  
"Thank you," Miranda said. "I just wish that..." she let herself trail off. "Never mind."  
  
"No, what's on your mind?" Kelly asked, in a grotesque parody of her genial tone as ship's counselor.  
  
Miranda bit her lower lip, giving Kelly a sheepish look. Shaking her hands, bound behind her back with handcuffs, she sighed. "I only wish I could touch you, Kelly. Feel my arms around your back, hold your face as I kiss you..."  
  
"Crush your windpipe as I choke you to death," Miranda thought to herself.  
  
"I don't know," Kelly said. "Mistress said I can't trust you to be unrestrained while I'm by myself."  
  
Miranda gave her a sultry look. "Come on, Kelly. Why should Shep... Mistress get to have all the fun with me? When she's around, all you get to do is put me in position and watch Shepard punish me. Don't you want me all to yourself, just for a little while?"  
  
"But Mistress will punish me," Kelly said, looking uncertain. Miranda smiled to herself. It wouldn't be long now.  
  
"She'll punish both of us, Kelly," Miranda said with a suggestive tone. "And it'll be so much fun, won't it? We'll tell her together, right after we get done fucking on her bed."  
  
Kelly looked conflicted, and Miranda leaned back on her ass, thrusting her chest out with a sigh. "Well, okay," she said, trying her best to sound disappointed. "I guess you don't really want me after all." She gave her chest a little shake, her tits bobbing with the motion.  
  
"Okay, fine," Kelly said, grabbing a set of keys from the side-table. Miranda tried to remain calm as Kelly unlocked the cuffs. "But just for a little while, okay?"  
  
"All the time I need to show you just how I feel about you," Miranda said, rising to her feet and pulling Kelly in tight, holding her lovingly in her arms. "Are you ready for the time of your life?"  
  
Kelly let out a deep sigh, returning Miranda's embrace. "You're so amazing, Miranda," Kelly was saying. "Even before I was assigned to the Normandy, I always thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. So proud, so self-assured. And a body to die for."  
  
"And you'll get your chance," Miranda thought, as she moved her hands up Kelly's back, ready to choke off any attempts of hers to trigger the collars.  
  
"But you know something, Miranda?" Kelly said, the tone in her voice turning sour. "You're really not too smart."  
  
There was a sharp pain in her thigh, and Miranda suddenly felt every muscle in her body go slack. She hit the ground on her red-streaked ass and cried out.  
  
"Whore, suffer," Kelly said, and Miranda caught a glimpse of the electric prod in her hand before the pain hit and she closed her eyes in agony.  
  
"Did you really think I was that stupid?" Kelly admonished her. "Not that I didn't like you eating my pussy the last few days, mind you. I'm almost disappointed you made your move this soon; I was hoping to string this out for a week at the least. But that's okay. I'm sure Mistress will give me more chances to enjoy your tongue soon. In the meantime, though, I think I'll leave you here for a little while to come up with a better plan than this. Enjoy yourself, Whore."  
  
Miranda wept, the pain of the collar for once overwhelmed by the pain of realizing that she had no chance of escaping this.


	5. Chapter 5

_Day 12_  
  
"Say, Ken," Gabby said as the door slid open behind them. "We should probably go check the thermal couplings on the rear stabilizers, don't you think?"  
  
"What? We can monitor those from here just fine, why..." Ken turned around to see who had just entered the engine room and sighed. "Fine, yes, we'll go do that."  
  
Tali knew who it was even before the door had slid open, when she started feeling the pleasant buzz between her legs.  
  
"Hey, Tali," said Shepard, approaching with that smile on her face. The same one she had worn when she'd invited a headstrong but secretly terrified young quarian woman onto her ship, and that same quarian had realized that she was in love.  
  
As Shepard came closer, the tingling in her groin increased. Seeing her start to shake, Shepard stopped in her tracks, standing about three feet away. "You want me to come closer, Tali?" Shepard said, her joy at teasing her lover evident on her face.  
  
It had been their way of compensating for not being able to do most of the things that lovers do. Tali had installed a customizable version of her nerve-stim software, and linked it to a proximity detector keyed in to Shepard's DNA profile. The closer Shepard was to her, the stronger the stimulation.  
  
Ever since then, Shepard and she had played games like this. The one rule was that Tali wasn't allowed to move unless Shepard gave her permission. Not that Tali would have dreamt of spoiling the fun. As Shepard took one small step toward her, she felt her suit ever-so-slightly increase its output. She rested a hand on her console to steady herself as she felt her knees start to get weak.  
  
"Shepard," Tali said, trying to keep her voice steady. "We need to talk."  
  
This took the smile off Shepard's face. "I don't like the sound of that."  
  
"I just wonder sometimes what you want out of this," Tali said. "Not that I don't like these... visits from you. But Ken and Gabby are starting to get annoyed, even if they're too polite to say it."  
  
Shepard shrugged. "So we'll go somewhere else. Jack's usual spot is unoccupied for now, we could meet down there. Come on, Tali," Shepard said, taking another, larger step forward to stand inches away from Tali. "We've got a whole ship to play on."  
  
"Except for one room," Tali said, even as Shepard's proximity had her standing on the brink of climax. "Why can't I ever come up to your cabin, Shepard? Are you ashamed of me, Shepard, you don't want anybody else knowing about us?"  
  
"Tali, no," Shepard immediately responded, her expression serious. "You're the most important person in my life, Tali, and I don't care who knows about it."  
  
Shepard was moving her hands around Tali's body, close but not quite touching. The areas her hands moved near flared with wild pleasure, but Tali was starting to lose the mood. "Then why? I haven't kept any secrets from you, Shepard. What is it about your room that you don't want me to see? What secrets are you hiding from me?"  
  
"No secrets, just..." Shepard dropped her hands to her sides. "I know it's probably a strange concept to you, considering where you lived before you met me. The idea of having your own personal space, a place to call your own... on the Migrant Fleet, you don't get that luxury. But for me, it's one of the most important things in my life."  
  
"I'm not asking to move in with you, Shepard," Tali protested. "Just that you let me come up once in a while, to spend some time with you. We've..." Tali let out a sigh. "Never mind. We'll talk about it later, okay? Just... just touch me."  
  
Shepard resumed moving her hands around Tali's body, her finger tips tantalizingly close to touching. Finally, she moved her hand down between Tali's legs. Abruptly, she rested her hand on Tali's groin, and the nerve stimulator switched to maximum power.  
  
And even as Tali keened her way through a powerful orgasm, she made a decision.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night, Tali made sure nobody was watching before she stepped into the elevator. Firing up her omni-tool, she began working on the elevator panel. It took about two minutes, but eventually she was able to hack through the Normandy's security protocols and gain access to Level 1.  
  
She knew Shepard would probably be angry at her. But she had to know, even if it meant damaging their relationship.  
  
When the door slid open, and Tali entered the top level of the Normandy for the first time, she looked down at the floor and felt like crying.  
  
Shepard's uniform was piled on the floor outside the door to her room.  
  
Along with another Cerberus uniform.  
  
Leaning against the wall, Tali began to sob. All the times Shepard had held her, told Tali she loved her... and it had all been a lie.  
  
She should have left then, gone back to Engineering and put Shepard out of her mind and her life. But she had to know. Who had been the other woman in Shepard's life? Who was the one who got to go into Shepard's cabin while Tali had been denied? Who had been that much more important than her?  
  
Wishing she could touch her face to wipe away her tears, Tali bent down and activated her omni-tool again. Compared to the security on the elevator, the lock on the door was child's play.  
  
As soon as the door slid open, Tali heard the cries.  
  
"What are you?" Tali could hear Shepard shouting to somebody, followed by a hard slapping sound. There was the sound of somebody muttering, followed by another slapping sound. "Louder! What are you?"  
  
As Tali stepped around the corner, she held back a gasp. Shepard was dressed in some sort of latex fetish outfit, brandishing a riding crop.  
  
And tied to the ceiling in front of her was Miranda, naked and covered in bright red marks. Just as Tali saw her, she exclaimed, "I'm a whore!"  
  
"And you deserve this punishment, don't you?" Shepard was saying, as she lashed out at Miranda's ass with the crop.  
  
"Yes, I do," Miranda moaned, letting out a sharp cry as Shepard's crop struck just above her groin.  
  
Tali couldn't believe what she was watching. Trying to remain quiet, she tapped out something on her omni-tool, and a heat sensor activated in her mask's HUD. The distinctive red clouds she saw showed the truth of the matter: Shepard was getting highly aroused as she subjected Miranda to this treatment.  
  
And despite her cries of pain, Miranda was, as well.  
  
Tali saw another source of body heat to the right, out of sight of her normal vision but shown by the heat sensor. She moved to get a better look.  
  
Jack had been chained against the wall of Shepard's cabin, and Kelly was roughly thrusting a vibrator in and out of her pussy. The same distinctive signs of sexual arousal were showing there as well, from both women.  
  
As she turned her attention back to Shepard, a memory suddenly came back to her. One that she had suppressed for years out of shame, but was only now coming to the surface.  
  
* * *  
  
She had been fifteen, browsing the extranet and dreaming of the day her Pilgrimage would come so she could see the rest of the galaxy. Her mother had summoned her, saying there was an important meeting about to occur, and that all crew of the Rayya not currently engaged in ship-vital duties were expected to attend.  
  
On the way there, Tali had asked her mother what was going on. Her mother had told her that there had been a momentary failure in the environmental controls for several of the rooms where crops were being grown. This made Tali shudder: the loss of the food in even a single one of those rooms would have caused an extreme food shortage for the Migrant Fleet. More than one... it was too frightening to consider.  
  
Her mother continued to explain that the failure had been due to the faulty repairs of Tilo'Ral vas Rayya, and that they were all heading to see his punishment.  
  
This had filled Tali with a sense of dread. She had heard tales about Parne'Shal, the punishment for any action that endangers the food supply of the Migrant Fleet. A bad repair or sloppy job on any other ship in the fleet might get you some time cleaning out the septic systems or assigned to some other menial task. But on the liveships, any errors could doom the entire quarian race to starvation and extinction, so more drastic measures had to be taken. More than one offense would lead to being re-assigned to another ship, but for the first offense, the punishment was Parne'Shal.  
  
It was one of the quarian people's greatest secrets, one that only some of their own knew about and no outsiders had ever been told about. Even Tali had only heard rumors of what it entailed, since no one had been sentenced to Parne'Shal in the fifteen years she'd been alive. To be assigned to one of the liveships after your Pilgrimage was a great honor, and most quarians knew this and treated their work with the seriousness it entailed. Chances are Tilo'Ral just made a momentary slip-up, albeit one that nearly cost the Migrant Fleet its food supply. But regardless, protocol had to be followed.  
  
The quarians of the Rayya filed in to the observation room, keeping their voices low as they waited for Parne'Shal to begin. Tali was annoyed as she saw she was being forced to sit next to Lia'Nera, one of her classmates and a total stuck-up bitch. She gave the other girl a curt greeting as she sat, and Lia'Nera ignored her. Tali's mother sat to her other side, and the conversation soon quieted as the ceremony began.  
  
Through the clear glass, they looked in on one of the ship's clean rooms. As they watched, two Migrant Fleet Marines marched in Tilo'Ral, hanging limply between them. Tali watched with her eyes wide as they began removing the man's suit, piece by piece, until he stood naked before them. Forcing him to stand close to the glass, displaying him for the observers, the two Marines left the room, leaving him alone.  
  
It was the first time Tali had seen one of her own kind out of their suits. She'd seen pictures, sure, in her biology classes and on certain extranet sites she only visited after everyone else was asleep. But it was different in real life. Tali wasn't sure what had caused the look of intense shame on Tilo'Ral's face: being stripped bare in front of his shipmates, forced to stand naked before them, or that he had failed them so terribly with his bad repair.  
  
Tali let out a gasp as the door opened again, and her father, Rael'Zorah vas Rayya, walked in. She should have expected it: in most cases, the captain of a ship is expected to deliver any punishments necessary for unlawful and neglectful behavior. But to see her father there, in the same room with the naked, shivered Tilo'Ral, was a shock.  
  
"Crew of the Rayya," Rael'Zorah addressed the observers. "Here before you stands Tilo'Ral vas Rayya, a man whose actions severely endangered the food supply of the Migrant Fleet. He is here today to be given Parne'Shal."  
  
Her father turned to the naked man beside him. "Tilo'Ral, before we begin, you are permitted to speak in your own defense."  
  
"I'm sorry," Tilo'Ral said, his voice quivering and miserable. "I must have forgotten to double-check the power output variables before I switched over the electric pulse modulator. I was irresponsible and foolish, and I only ask that I be allowed to continue serving on the Rayya despite my failure."  
  
"You will not be reassigned yet, Tilo'Ral vas Rayya," Rael gravely intoned. "But you must remember this failure for the rest of your life, so as to ensure it does not occur again. Are you ready for Parne'Shal?"  
  
Tilo nodded. "Thank you for your mercy, Rael. I am ready."  
  
Walking over to a nearby table, Rael picked up a short, severed length of electrical cable. Doubling it over in his hand, he returned to Tilo's side. "Place your hands against the glass, Tilo. Let the Rayya see your shame."  
  
Tilo obeyed, but kept his eyes on the floor, not wanting to meet the gazes of the people on the other side of the glass.  
  
"Bend lower," Rael ordered, and Tilo spread his legs for balance as he bent over, his hands still on the glass. "Now, you will repeat after me. 'Serving on a liveship is a great honor.'"  
  
"Serving on a liveship is a great honor," Tilo repeated.  
  
With a hard snap, Rael brought the cable down on Tilo's back. The naked quarian flinched but remained standing.  
  
"'My actions have shamed those who gave me that honor,'" Rael said.  
  
"My actions have shamed those who gave me that honor," Tilo said back, and the cable hit him again, the quarians in the observation room flinching again at the harsh snapping sound.  
  
"'This pain is nothing compared to the pain my actions may have caused.'"  
  
"This pain is nothing compared to the pain my actions may have caused." SNAP  
  
"'The quarian people depend on me to do my duty properly.'"  
  
"The quarian people depend on me to do my duty properly." SNAP  
  
"'And in my failure, I have brought this upon myself.'"  
  
"And in my failure, I have brought this upon myself." SNAP  
  
Tilo's back and behind were starting to turn red with the blows. But Tilo remained standing, now looking up at the observers in the room, his eyes filled with misery. Not the misery of the pain being caused to him, but the misery of his failure.  
  
Tali could hear Lia'Nera's breath catch in her throat beside her, the young quarian shivering at the sight of the miserable man looking at them, pleading for their forgiveness.  
  
And as if hearing that silent plea, Rael gave Tilo one last line to repeat. "'I am sorry.'"  
  
"I am sorry," Tilo said, and Rael's last blow, delivered with all of his strength, sent Tilo tumbling to the floor. Placing the cable back on the table, Rael left, and two quarian women stepped in to apply medi-gel to Tilo's red, swollen welts. One of them addressed the people in the observation room, telling them the ceremony was over, and to return to their duties.  
  
That night, Tali had dreamt of Parne'Shal. Only instead of her father, it was her with the length of cable in her hand. At first, she had been whipping Tilo as her father had. But the dream had shifted, and before she knew it, Lia'Nera was naked in front of her, her naked ass presented for Tali's pleasure, the quarian teenager looking up at her with wide, submissive eyes.  
  
"Please," Lia said. "Please punish me."  
  
And in the rest of her dream that night, Tali did just that.  
  
* * *  
  
Tali didn't know how long she had stood there, lost in her memories. She was only brought out of it when Miranda happened to look in her direction.  
  
"Tali!" Miranda cried out. "Help us, Tali! Shepard's gone nuts, she's..."  
  
Shepard, not listening to Miranda's words at first, backhanded her across the face. "Shut up, Whore! I didn't ask you to..."  
  
Then the words hit her, and Shepard whirled to see Tali standing there. Her confident, dominating demeanor vanished, as she stared at her lover in shock.  
  
"So," Tali said, as she started walking into the room. "This is why you didn't want me up in your cabin."  
  
"Tali, listen," Shepard said, dropping the riding crop in her hand and walking toward Tali. "I know what this looks like, but I had no other choice."  
  
Tali said nothing, feeling the buzz of her nerve stimulator starting to activate as Shepard got closer.  
  
"They wouldn't listen to reason, they wouldn't... I didn't know what else to do!" Shepard's tone turned desperate. "I couldn't tell you, you understand? How could I know how you'd react? Please, Tali, talk to me."  
  
But the quarian remained silent. After a long pause, she stepped past Shepard into the room, toward Miranda.  
  
"Let us out, Tali!" Miranda cried out. "The keys are over on the desk, just let us go."  
  
Miranda's cries were choked off as she watched Tali bend down and retrieve Shepard's riding crop.  
  
"You will repeat after me," Tali said, her normally friendly voice suddenly cold. "'Serving on the Normandy is a great honor.'"  
  
"What?" Miranda said, then cried out as Tali struck her already-sore ass with the crop.  
  
"Repeat!" Tali yelled. "'Serving on the Normandy is a great honor.'"  
  
The crop struck her again, and Miranda exclaimed. "Serving on the Normandy is a great honor!"  
  
"'My actions have shamed those who gave me that honor.'"  
  
"My actions have shamed those who gave me that honor." SNAP  
  
"'This pain is nothing compared to the pain my actions may have caused.'"  
  
"This pain is nothing compared to the pain my actions may have caused." SNAP  
  
Tali felt Shepard come up behind her, her hands reaching up to brush against her body. As the nerve-stim did its work, Tali continued the Parne'Shal ceremony.  
  
Once she was finished, and Miranda had delivered her sincere apology, Tali turned away from the beaten woman to face Shepard. "Get Jack over here. It's her turn next."  
  
"Not Jack," Shepard said with a smile, as she put her hand into Tali's crotch. "Slut."  
  
And with that, the slaves of Shepard had someone else to call Mistress.


	6. Chapter 6

_Day 16_  
  
Jack had thought it couldn't get any worse. She had been wrong.  
  
She looked back on the days when only Shepard and Kelly were involved in this with a twisted sort of fondness. At least back then, there were respites in the pain and humiliation. Shepard was still trying to gather a team to help defeat the Collectors, after all, and couldn't devote all of her time to her two prisoners. Even when Shepard would leave her and Miranda tied up after she left, at least it was a respite from the commands and taunts and unwilling orgasms.  
  
But now, she and Tali took it in turns. When Shepard left to handle some pressing business, Tali would be up soon after to continue the punishment.  
  
Jack had long since given up any hope of escaping this situation, and was just trying to last out until the end of the month. But Tali being added to the equation was making this torturous captivity seem even longer.  
  
Her sense of time had almost completely eroded. The only way she could measure days was by when Shepard would come in to sleep. She had tried to keep count, but had long since forgotten how long she'd been here.  
  
There were some days that, and it horrified her to even contemplate it, she was sure it had already been a month since this started. She had no way of even knowing that Shepard was telling the truth about the length of their captivity. Her only hope now was that Shepard's need of them to help her when they passed through the Omega 4 relay would outweigh her pleasure in tormenting them.  
  
These were the thoughts going through Jack's head as Tali commanded her and Whore - no, no, Miranda, dammit - into position. Miranda had been placed on her back on the floor, and Tali ordered Jack to get on top of her, her hips hovering above Miranda's face. Tali rested a boot on Jack's back and forced her to lay down, until her mouth was inches away from Miranda's crotch.  
  
"Wet already, I see," Jack thought disdainfully, but immediately reproached herself. She had given herself over to this thing just as much as Miranda had; the days of her even considering disobeying an order from Shepard or Tali were long gone, and while punishment was still regular, more often than not she and Miranda obeyed their Mistresses' orders without question.  
  
And God help her, part of her was starting to look forward to the "rewards" for good behavior. In her moments of climax, she could forget what was happening to her for a moment, and just revel in the waves of pleasure that powered past the pain. She had started to wonder if her new obediance was more to avoid the agony of the collar, or because she had come to enjoy the pleasure of compliance.  
  
As she considered this, Tali was having Kelly tie several ropes tightly around her and Miranda, fastening the two of them together in a 69 position.  
  
"Not to say anything bad about Shepard's treatment of you two," Tali was saying. "But I think she's gotten too caught up in the punishment thing. Me, personally, I've always thought that rehabilitation should be our focus here."  
  
A speech Jack had heard several variations on from a few prison wardens in her time. Somehow, she doubted any of them had something like this in mind.  
  
"Shepard wanted to make sure you would work together once this is over," Tali said, tracing a line across Jack's red-streaked back with Shepard's riding crop. "So, how about you two work together getting each other off?"  
  
Jack's stomach roiled at the thought. Even though her hatred of Miranda had gotten them into this mess in the first place, she still wasn't sure she could bring herself to do something like this.  
  
"And to give you some motivation, I've got a special reward for whoever makes the other woman cum first," Tali said. "Of course, if you both refuse, I think we know what you will suffer."  
  
Shepard had coded Tali's voice into the collars a few days ago, so the pain filled her, as she felt Miranda squirming under her. Jack had little doubt that the "reward" Tali was offering was something along the lines of not having the collars switched on for a few hours or more, so as soon as the collars were deactivated, Jack dove in. She felt Miranda's tongue working on her own pussy just as soon as she started lapping away at Miranda's soaked crotch.  
  
Tali watched them eat each other out, as Jack could hear the tell-tale hum emanating from her suit, the sound of her heavy breathing being broadcast through her voice modulator as the nerve-stim program did its work. She could hear more moans from the couch, and knew Kelly was probably getting herself off as well, watching the two obedient slaves service each other.  
  
Miranda didn't have any history with fucking women that Jack was aware of before all this, but being forced to service Shepard and Kelly on a regular basis had taught her quickly how to eat cunt like a champ. The cheerleader's tongue was doing a number on her, and Jack doubled her efforts, reaching around to thrust her fingers into Miranda's pussy as she licked. Miranda, the little copy-cat, did the same thing soon after.  
  
"Isn't it nice to work together?" Tali asked with a laugh.  
  
"Fuck you and Miranda both," Jack thought. "You may have beaten me for now, but once this is all over, I'm gonna... gonna..."  
  
"Oh, fuck!" Jack cried out, as she felt her orgasm hit hard. Even as she signified her defeat, Miranda kept on licking, and Jack felt herself cum again, twice in rapid succession. She fell limp against Miranda, breath coming in harsh gasps.  
  
"No," she thought to herself. "Please, not the collar. I'll be good. I'll do whatever you say. Just not the collar."  
  
Kelly untied them, and shoved Jack off Miranda to let the winner of the contest rise to her feet.  
  
"So, Whore," Tali said, saying the insulting nickname in the same tone she would say hello to you in the mess hall, "since you did so well at getting Jack off, let's see if you can do it again. Kelly?"  
  
The favored slave left, but soon returned with a large strap-on. Miranda stood at attention as Kelly secured the harness to Miranda's hips. As Miranda was being prepared, Tali prodded and struck at Jack until she was situated on her hands and knees.  
  
"Here's what's going to happen," Tali said. "The days of me, Shepard, and Kelly making you cum are over. From now on, we're only here to punish, not to reward. But if you follow our orders, be a couple of good little slaves, we'll allow you two to pleasure each other."  
  
Jack felt a chill run across her. The orgasms that had been the one thing she could cling to in the midst of this madness... and now she would have to rely on Miranda for them? Glancing at Miranda, Jack saw similar emotions on her fellow captive's face as well.  
  
The thought of it made Jack sick, but the prospect of the rest of this captivity being nothing but constant pain seemed a lot worse.  
  
Kelly directed Miranda to position herself behind Jack. Jack felt the thick rubber cock around Miranda's waist start to force itself into her already sore pussy.  
  
"So from now on, you two better learn to play nice together, if you ever want to cum again," Tali said. Jack could hear the whoosh of air as Tali swung the riding crop at Miranda's behind. "Fuck her," she directed.  
  
And Miranda did as she was ordered. Jack felt Miranda's hands grip tightly on to her waist, as the cheerleader slammed her hips against Jack. Jack closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the whole experience. But it hadn't worked any time before, and it wasn't working now. She wanted to scream, but she knew that would only get her further punishment.  
  
The cheerleader was fucking her. The person she hated the most on this ship (well, up until recently) was taking her like a fucking dog.  
  
And damn it, she had to force herself to enjoy it, or she'd never get to cum again.  
  
After some time, the sound of Miranda's fucking started to turn more and more wet, as Jack's pussy started to unwillingly lubricate the fake cock inside her. Ten minutes or so later, she realized she had started throwing her hips back against the assault, and rationalized to herself that it was only to achieve the release of climax sooner.  
  
Once her orgasm finally hit, she moaned loudly as she felt her muscles spasm, making no effort to hide the pleasure she was experiencing. She had thought that the fact that it was Miranda who had caused it would spoil the experience somehow, but no. It was just as amazing as ever.  
  
After it was over, Tali pulled Miranda to her feet and had her lean against the wall with her legs spread, removing the strap-on and letting it fall to the floor. When Tali told Jack to "return the favor," Jack didn't need clarification. She rose to her knees and again began licking at Miranda's pussy.  
  
"Better get used to that taste," Tali taunted Jack as she tongued Miranda's clit. Jack blocked out her taunts, and focused only on the wet crotch in front of her. If she distracted herself, she could make it forget it was the cheerleader's cunt.  
  
Finally, Miranda started moaning out her climax, and Jack pulled away, face glistening with her juices. Tali commanded her to get on her feet and stand beside Miranda, and paced in front of the two of them, swinging her riding crop at the air.  
  
"Now then," Tali said. "That will be the last time any of us force you to do anything together. So, if you want to just ignore each other for the rest of the month, you can do that. But like I said, from now on you'll be getting nothing out of us but pain. So if you want to experience anything other than that... well, if you're good, we'll give you some time every day, unrestrained, to do whatever you want."  
  
She and Kelly then headed for the door, leaving Jack and Miranda alone.  
  
For a while, the two just stood where they had been left, exchanging cautious glances at each other.  
  
Finally, Miranda was the first to act, walking over to stand in front of Jack. Jack didn't resist as the dark-haired woman wrapped her arms around her, her delicate hands stroking her abused back.  
  
"No," Jack said, but there was no strength in her tone. The Jack that had woke up in this room however many days ago would have pushed Miranda away, thrown her to the ground and stomped on her pretty little face.  
  
But that Jack didn't exist in this room. Here she was Slut, and right now, she needed to cum again more than anything in the world.  
  
And as her lips met Miranda's, she resolved that the two of them would get as much pleasure as they could out of each other, before Shepard came and the pain resumed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Day 31_  
  
Whore woke with a stretch and yawn, the dull ache of the previous evening's discipline a welcome start to the day. That, and Slut's hand between her legs, rubbing slowly and lovingly across her clit. Whore smiled as she felt Slut's stiffened nipples rubbing against her back, her fellow slave spooning her on the hard floor where they had fallen asleep last night.  
  
Mistress Shepard had already left to start her duties for the day, so she and Slut amused themselves in her absence. When Kelly arrived some time later to bring them their meals, she found them lapping at each other's cunts, only pausing to moan and beg their lover for more.  
  
When they noticed Kelly, the two of them disentangled themselves from each other and pounced on the yeoman. In reward for their continued obedience, Mistress had told Slut and Whore they could play with Kelly as much as they wanted when she visited, and the two horny sluts had wasted no time ravishing Kelly whenever they had the chance.  
  
Today, however, something was different. Kelly didn't seem as happy to be here as she usually did. Even with Slut working her magic between Kelly's legs, and Whore caressing her breasts and licking her nipples, Kelly seemed distant.  
  
Dimly, Whore seemed to recall something from her life before this. A mission that this ship was on. She started to wonder if something was going on out there, but she quickly put it out of her mind.  
  
That part of her life didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was pleasing the Mistresses, and cumming. And as she felt Slut part her ass cheeks and start rimming her asshole, Whore put any thoughts of the world outside this room out of her head.  
  
Sometime later, the door opened, and the two Mistresses entered together. This was unusual; normally, the two of them traded off disciplinary duties throughout the day. For both of them to be in here together was strange. But Whore didn't worry too much: two mistresses meant twice the discipline, and her pussy started getting moist again just at the thought.  
  
She and Slut immediately got to their feet and stood at attention, their arms behind their back and their breasts and pussies on display and ready for punishment. However, Mistress Shepard didn't have her riding crop or any other form of discipline on hand.  
  
"Whore, release," muttered Mistress Shepard, and Whore gasped as she felt the collar around her neck snap open. It tumbled to the ground and made a metallic noise where it struck. "Slut, release," Shepard said, her tone slightly melancholic, and Slut's collar hit the floor as well.  
  
Whore wondered what was happening. Was this some sort of test? The Mistresses making sure that the two of them wouldn't try to escape. Whore had no intention of trying anything of the sort. The Mistresses were kind and fair, and she loved them both too much to ever leave them.  
  
"The month is up," was all Mistress Shepard said for a while. Whore... Miranda just stood stunned. Had it just been a month? She had been sure they had been here for longer than that. A year at least. She looked over at Slut... no, Jack, who looked similarly shocked. For the first time, Miranda noticed that Shepard was in her normal uniform, not her latex straps.  
  
"And none too soon," Shepard continued. "The Illusive Man has sent word of a derelict Reaper that Cerberus has been studying. If we can acquire its IFF device, we might have a shot at passing through the Omega 4 relay and finally taking the fight to the Collectors. I'm going to need every crew member for this."  
  
Shepard nodded to Tali, who came forward with two duffle bags. She placed one at the feet of each of the naked former slaves.  
  
"Here's what's going to happen," Shepard said, maintaining her commanding tone even as she was no longer their Mistress. "We're at the Citadel, so most of the crew is on shore leave for the rest of the day. Should make it easy for the two of you to get off the ship without anyone noticing. Still, it's been a while for you two, so Tali will come along to ensure nobody sees you. Get dressed, get off the Normandy, and then you can decide what you want to do."  
  
Shepard crossed her arms, watching as Miranda and Jack got dressed. "If you want to just stay on the Citadel, I understand," Shepard said. "We'll try our best to succeed without you. But if you want to come back, you'll return to your former duties."  
  
"You're not worried we're gonna come back and put a bullet in you?" Jack said, some of the fire starting to return to her voice.  
  
Tali started forward, but Shepard held her back. "It's occurred to me. But I don't think you will. At least, not until this mission is over. You both know how important it is to stop the Collectors, and you know that this crew would fall apart if I were to be killed. So, I figure we either die on the other side of the Omega 4 relay, or we survive, and then if you two want to get your revenge, I'll be waiting."  
  
The two of them finished getting dressed, the feeling of clothes against Miranda's skin now unfamiliar and strange. Part of her felt... almost restricted. She couldn't wait to get them off again, to feel the cool air of the Normandy against her bare, throbbing skin.  
  
"Take the rest of the day on the Citadel to think," Shepard said. "And if you decide to come back, it'll take a few days for us to get to this Reaper. Should be enough time for you to get back to the normal routine. Tell the rest of the crew whatever you want about what you've been up to for the past month. Even the truth if you want, although I doubt anyone on this ship would believe it."  
  
Shepard was right on that count. Still, Miranda couldn't let it end like this.  
  
As Tali led she and Jack to the airlock, the quarian keeping an eye out for anyone still on the ship on the way, Miranda started plotting. It was true that she would have to wait until their mission was finished; all attention had to be focused on stopping the Collectors if they were going to be successful.  
  
But afterward... Miranda knew what she had to do.  
  
* * *  
  
It had been Jack that had broached the idea after they had stepped off the Normandy onto the Citadel, the hardened convict looking uncharacteristically worried as she said it, as if waiting for Miranda to laugh in her face.  
  
But she hadn't, and the two of them spent their day on the Citadel in a lavish hotel room, the door hardly closing before they were out of their clothes and all over each other once again.  
  
Miranda couldn't help but give Shepard credit for one thing: she doubted that her and Jack would be fighting again anytime soon. The weeks of pleasure Jack had given her were not something she was ready to give up just yet, and the only interruption to their lovemaking was the alarm clock telling them it was time to report back for duty at the Normandy.  
  
And any doubts the crew of the Normandy might have had that the two of them would be able to get along during the rest of the mission were overwhelmed by the shock of seeing the two of them walk through the airlock and onto the ship, arm-in-arm.  
  
"I knew it!" Miranda heard Joker exclaim as the two of them passed. As they passed through the CIC, Miranda saw the look Shepard gave the two of them, a kind of knowing smile that was there for only a second.  
  
But Miranda ignored it for now. Soon enough, things would be put right.  
  
* * *  
  
By the time they reached the derelict Reaper, Miranda had managed to burrow back into her position as XO of the Normandy, putting aside the events of the past month to concentrate solely on the mission. Still, it came as a bit of a surprise when Shepard asked her and Jack to come along with her to board the Reaper and find the IFF. Was Shepard that confident that the two of them wouldn't make a move against her? Or was she just testing to make sure they were up to battle readiness again?  
  
Either way, the mission was a success, in the end. Despite heavy resistance from geth husks and other abominations, they managed to claim the IFF, and a new ally along the way. Shepard, being her usual trusting self, immediately welcomed the geth Legion into the crew.  
  
A crew that became all the more smaller when Collectors assaulted the ship while the team was away, abducting all the crew except for Joker. Shepard wasted no time charging through the Omega 4 relay after them. After a month of seeing nothing but the stern mask of Mistress Shepard, Miranda found it odd to see Shepard look so concerned and worried about the safety of her team.  
  
In the end, they had pulled it off. Shepard had destroyed the Collector's base, even as the Illusive Man pleaded with her to keep it for the potential benefits it could offer.  
  
"If only he'd known what the punishment for disobedience was," Miranda thought to herself, even as she was preparing for what was going to happen tonight.  
  
She paced back and forth across her office, wondering if this really was a good idea. It had been a week since they returned from the Omega 4 relay, and she and Jack had talked this over repeatedly. Now, they finally had a plan. Miranda would go after Shepard, and Jack would focus on Tali.  
  
It was time to make things right, once and for all. As Miranda picked up the pistol on her desk and rechecked the heat sink, she nodded to herself. No more hesitation. Time for Shepard to see what this Whore was capable of.  
  
* * *  
  
With her access rights restored, it had been no problem to get up to the first floor and into Shepard's cabin. Seating herself on the end of the bed, Miranda waited patiently.  
  
Soon enough, Shepard stepped into her cabin, not noticing the other occupant of the room right away. When she did, however, she froze. Her eyes locked on the pistol in Miranda's hand.  
  
"So..." Shepard started, her face betraying only the slightest hint of fear. "Guess it's time."  
  
Miranda stood up and smiled. "You know how hard it's been, biding my time and waiting for this?" she asked. "Seeing you up there at the command station, remembering everything you did to me? How many nights my dreams have been about this room and what happened in it?"  
  
Shepard said nothing. Miranda raised her pistol.  
  
"Well, I'm through waiting," Miranda said, and squeezed off a single shot.  
  
Shepard flinched slightly, and then looked over her shoulder at her glass display case. The shot had missed any of the intricate models inside, but a spiderweb of cracks was forming around the glass where the bullet had penetrated.  
  
"What..." Shepard started to say, only for her words to choke off in her throat as Miranda dropped the pistol and start unzipping her jumpsuit.  
  
"I've been bad, Mistress," Miranda's voice immediately turned submissive, her clothes hitting the floor. Her pale skin had almost completely healed from the marks Shepard and Tali had left on it. "Your Whore has been so bad, breaking your glass like that. Punish me, Mistress."  
  
Shepard didn't say anything at first, perhaps wondering if this was all a trap. Miranda put her hand between her thighs and started rubbing herself. "Please, Mistress," Miranda moaned. "Whore needs to be punished so bad. Whip me, spank me, do whatever you think is right to show me how bad I've been."  
  
A smile began to creep to Mistress Shepard's face. Walking over to her desk, she grabbed the familiar riding crop. The sight of it was enough to make Whore cum immediately.  
  
As she bent over to present her ass to Mistress Shepard, the door to the cabin opened, and Mistress Tali tossed Slut into the room. "Look who paid me a visit downstairs, Shepard. Looks like these two need another month up here."  
  
"Yes," Slut started stripping off her clothes. "We need to be punished." Once she was naked, she bent over beside Whore, turning to kiss her fellow slave as the Mistresses both started striking their asses, raising new red marks to replace the ones that had faded. Slut and Whore moaned and begged their Mistresses for more punishment.  
  
And as the Mistresses fastened their strap-ons to their hips and started further disciplining their slaves, Whore heard Mistress Tali talking in between thrusts into Slut's ass. "You know, Shepard, I've been thinking. We've been entirely too selfish with these two little sluts."  
  
"I think I know exactly what you mean," Mistress Shepard said, as she brought a hand down hard on Whore's ass. "You thinking maybe we should let the rest of the ship get a shot at them, too?"  
  
"It's only right, after that nightmare in the Collectors' base," Tali reasoned. "Maybe tomorrow in the mess hall, we have a little game, see which one of these little sluts can get more people off in an hour."  
  
Shepard considered this. "Just an hour? That doesn't seem like nearly enough of a reward." She brought another hand down on Whore's ass as she asked her. "An hour isn't nearly long enough, is it, Whore?"  
  
"No, Mistress," Whore agreed with her Mistress, just as she always did.  
  
"A big whore like you, I bet you want to spend all day fucking the rest of the crew, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, Mistress," Whore thrust her hips back against the strap-on in her ass, just picturing all the men and women of the ship using her, fucking her and covering her with their cum.  
  
Once, in a former life, the thought would have been horrifying.  
  
But Whore was a good slave, and she did whatever Mistress commanded.


End file.
